ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Zone (Reboot Series)
Twilight Zone is a reboot of the original series created by Rod Serling. The reboot series attempts to recapture the mystery of the original Twilight Zone. Episodes Season One #"The Patient": A doctor is hired to take care of a patient who hasn't spoken, moved or even blinked in a year. He thinks the man is just a complete vegetable, but soon finds out why the man is like this: he has seen hell itself. #"Days of the Damned": A man writes about "the virus" which has spread all over the world and began infecting everyone and everything. The infected are in horrible pain and the only way to make it stop is to eat human flesh. He goes on to describe how he saw his neighbor be eaten by the infected just yesterday, and that they cried and said they where sorry while eating him. The message ends revealing the writer too is infected, as he apologizes for what he's about to do. #"Origin": A man wakes up in a horrible dimension where he was sent by a man he simply refers to as "him". He finds out the others who have been sent here where transformed in to horrifying monsters. However, the monsters are in constant chaos with each other, so the man decides to take them all over, using a magical pitchfork to rule them all. He slowly begins to transform in to a monster himself, growing horns, but soon realizes that the pain of souls will transform him back to normal. Because of this, the man decides to torture the souls that fall in to his new kingdom, ending with the reveal the man is the Devil himself and this is his origin. #"A Bad Day": Robert Stonewell is a man who lives in a middle class family with a nagging wife, two chaotic kids, and a boss who constantly yells at him. And yet, through it all he smiles. Because of this, everyone decides to work together to find out why. They end up doing the worse things they can imagine, getting him fired, busting up his car, ect. But still he's happy. They finally decide to confront him, with Robert simply taking off his VR helmet. It's revealed Robert lives in a future that is so peaceful and so safe it's become boring, so people actually pay to be put in a virtual world where they can live out a terrible day. #"Knock Knock" - Tiffany Morrison is a regular teenage girl until a mysterious knocking on her door. After each knock a mysterious unfortunate event happened such as her parents killing each other, her dog turning rapid. Soon she encounters who is doing the knocks, herself from the future. #"Puppets": A man, who is never given a name, begins writing down the past few days of his life, where he began to believe people's actions weren't truely there own, that they where puppets for lack of a better term. Everyone around him thinks he's wrong or that he's insane, but he's 100% sure that he is right. This leads to him having a massive outburst in a mall where he demands the puppeteer to show himself. He is arrested and taken to a mental hospital, where a doctor begins wondering if the man is correct, but an invisible force makes the doctor forget what he was thinking, revealing the writer was right all along. #"Clients from Hell": Alexander Fish is said to be the greatest lawyer in the world. He has been in the game for ten years and has a perfect record. Every single one of his clients have been satisfied, and all of them have turned out innocent. However, all of his clients have been relatively normal. Fish never expected to be defending a ghost. And this time, the penalty is his client going to Hell. #"They call him Death" - Jason Andrews thought he has a boring life. Soon he begins getting stalked by a person known as Mr. Death. Soon he tries to escape him as he is out to put him in a grave. Soon Jason ends up killing Mr. Death, however at home he realizes he didn't kill Mr. Death as he is becoming Mr. Death slowly. #"Speed Demon" - Famous racer Jesse Hunter has suddenly crashed. Suddenly god decides to give him a second chance, however when he returns he begins acting weird. Soon his manager discovers he is reincarnated as a demon who needs speed. He soon suddenly steals his speed and turning him into a mindless slave. Resulting in the world turning into a slave planet. #"Days Gone Bye": A group of soldiers in Iraq have been sent to kill a general who has stolen their bases equipment. One of the soldiers, named Stephen Stewart, begins acting up. The others think he is suffering from PTSD, but it turns out he is hearing the voices of the people who the general has killed. He meets one of the voice's ghosts, who turns out to just be a child. The two have a heart to heart before Stephen is called by his boss, who reveals this is the day they take on the general. They do pretty well, though they lose multiple men along the way. Stephen faces off against the general and is shot in the arm, and begins passing out. As everything goes black, he sees the undead bodies of the children the general killed rise form the ground and drag the general under. However, when he wakes up his friends don't remember that happening, and instead remember Stephen shooting the general last moment. But Stephen is 100% sure what he saw was real. #"It's a Bad Life": In a sequel to the original Twilight Zone episode "It's a Good Life", Anthony Fremont, the young boy with reality warping powers, is now a grown man. However, despite being an adult, Anthony still acts like the spoiled child he once was, and still uses his powers to get his own way. However, as he gets older, his powers begin to fade, and he suspects someone knows about this and is planning on murdering him. Because of this, he begins using his powers on anyone who even looks at him funny, though he still listens to what his mother tells him and sends them to the corn field afterwards. In the end, no one but Anthony and his family are left in the town, but on Anthony's 30th birthday, his mother attempts to kill him, calling him a "very bad man". This causes Anthony to snap as he sends everything and everyone in to the corn field, leaving Anthony alone in an empty universe, while everyone he ever knew and loved lives on without him in the corn field. #"Hyde Contract" - Vanessa Jekyll the great granddaughter of Dr. Henry Jekyll encounters a mysterious man who claims she can get anything she wants for a price that he won't reveal. She soon accepts it gaining all she wanted in life. Soon the price begins kicking in as she gains a monstrous side calling herself Hyde. Revealing the contract was called the Hyde Contract. Category:TV Series